Snowball to Face II
by StoneByrd
Summary: Christmas party at Ed and Edna's Scrap and Junk! Crazy things are about to ensue, including a new favorite game of Kai's, mistletoe over two very unlikely heads, airborne cookies, reindeer hats and hot chocolate down Cole's shirt. Join the Ninja for some holiday fun at the Junkyard! (Cover art is mine)


**... I'm feeling Christmasy. What's wrong with Christmas?... two months after it happened? Hope you guys enjoy!**

**This is purely dialogue. I had waaaaaay too much fun with this one. I'm not looking for tips and tricks on this one - only story suggestions and making you guys laugh. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see, what you think would be funny. I know it's not my best story. But I'm going to have fun with it, heck with the world. :D**

* * *

Hurry Hurry Hurry

* * *

"Hey!" Jay shouted. His voice carried through the entire Destiny's Bounty. "Come on come on come on come on!"

"What is it now, Jay?" Kai said, irritated. "If you can't see, I'm in the middle of something!"

It was true. He was brushing his hair - a rare sight for anyone to behold. He looked annoyed trying to brush his hair and play video games at the same time.

"We're going to my parents' for a Christmas Eve party!" Jay yelled.

"We're doing what?" Kai said, and dropped his hairbrush. Jay rushed to the next person.

"Cole!" he screamed into the dark bedroom. "Get your butt in gear, we're going to a Christmas party at Mom and Dad's!"

Cole snorted and woke up. "What?" he mumbled. "What's going on?"

Jay ran away again.

"Zane! Sensei! Put down your books, 'cuz we're going to my mom and dad's for a Christmas party!"

Zane and Wu barely had time to look up from their books before Jay dashed out of the kitchen.

"Lloyd!" he said, and burst into the Bridge.

"Crap!" Lloyd shouted hoarsely, and sheltered something with his arms. "Don't come in here! I'm wrapping presents, dang it!"

"Whoops!" Jay said, and darted back around the doorframe.

"What do you want?"

"A triple fudge chocolate brownie pecan with caramel sundae."

"Uh-_huh_, and what else?"

"An IPod."

"I meant what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"_Jay, you idiot!_"

"Fine, fine!" Jay said, laughing. "There's going to be a Christmas party at my parent's house!"

Lloyd did a dance, even though Jay couldn't see it. "Wahoooo! Christmas party! When?"

"As soon as possible, that's when! Hurry up and wrap those presents!"

"Will do!"

Jay ran away.

"Nya! Nya Nya Nya!" Jay called. He ran to Nya's bedroom door and rapped on it lightly with his knuckles. "Come on! We're going to my parents' house for a Christmas party!"

"To Ed and Edna's?" came Nya's voice from in her bedroom. She opened the door and looked out at Jay - she looked as if she had been working on something, what with the oil smeared on her cheek.

"Yeah!" Jay said. "Uh, hey, you got something on your forehead."

Nya looked up at the smudge on her face. "Whoops," she said, and licked her finger, rubbing the spot with it. "Thanks, Jay. Is the party formal?"

"Like heck it's formal, this is my parents we're talking about!" Jay said. Nya laughed.

"I'll be right out," she said with a wink, and shut the door.

Jay whistled a Christmas tune as he made his way back to the bedroom to get changed. Cole slept on as if his slumber had not been disturbed, to Jay's annoyance. The Blue Ninja shook Cole awake.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up and get your butt out of bed, we're going to a Christmas party!"

"Leave me alone," the Ninja of Earth moaned, and rolled over.

Jay frowned. Then he brightened, and turned away. "Too bad. You'll be missing out on all the treats."

Cole sat up, too alert to have been sleeping. "What kind of treats?" he inquired, his voice suddenly much more awake.

"Cake, I imagine."

Cole threw off the covers. "When are we going?"

"Right now. Get some clothes on and we're heading out."

"Sweet."

Kai came in. "What's this about a Christmas party?"

Jay grinned at him, stuffing his arms through the sleeves of his navy blue sweater. "We're going to the Junkyard for a party, didn't you hear me?"

"Actually, I didn't. You were only yelling it throughout the entire ship."

"We'll, we're going to the Junkyard for a party."

Kai glanced at Cole, who shrugged his shoulders.

"There's going to be cake. That's all I need to know," he said.

Kai rolled his eyes. "We'll if Cole's game, I guess I am. How are we getting there?"

"Kai, we live in a flying ship."

"And we're going now?"

"You bet we are. My parents said to come whenever we wanted, so I thought, why not now? It's not like we anything else to do, right?"

"Actually, I could have been playing Fist to Face II."

"Oh, shut up, Kai," Cole said, tugging on some socks. "Sitting in front of a screen all day will fry your brain. Plus, Jay hasn't seen his parents in forever, and I'm looking forward to listening to some more stories about 'Wittle Jay' from his mother so I can tease him about it."

"Shut up!" Jay said. Cole laughed as Jay attempted to whack him with his glove.

Kai grinned, and began trying to pull the hairbrush through his hair again. "Sleeping all day isn't exactly healthy, either, mister 'is it really three in the morning?'."

"Hey," Cole said. "It's Christmas Eve. I get to sleep in as much as I want."

"Oh, so that justifies your impersonation of Sleeping Beauty and not my personal entertainment?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Cole said, annoyed, as he got up to sift through the closet for his winter boots.

"I don't know," Jay said, snickering. "Cuz you sure ain't one."

A flip-flop came soaring out of the closet, hitting Jay square on the head. Kai laughed hysterically as Jay rubbed the spot where the shoe had marked.

"Ouch!" Jay complained. "What is it with you and throwing things?"

"Your Mouth of Lightning is going to get you more than a sandal to the face if you don't shut up," Cole threatened. Jay chuckled.

"Well put, dirt clod."

Cole opened his mouth to object to the name, when Lloyd walked in. All the Ninja were immediately distracted by the color-coded, wrapped boxes in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kai said, grinning as he plucked the smallest one off the top of the pile as Lloyd went past. "Who's this red one to, I wonder?"

"Hey!" Lloyd exclaimed, and dumped the rest of his just barely wrapped gifts on Kai's bed, which was the nearest. Cole and Jay instantly went for the pile.

"Don't you dare open that, Kai," Lloyd said, marching back to the doorway where Kai stood, the Red Ninja looking very pleased with himself. "Those are for tomorrow."

"Isn't it a little late to be wrapping presents?" Kai asked as Lloyd snatched the tiny red gift from his grasp.

"Well, I didn't get to the store until yesterday," Lloyd explained. "Nya took me. Then I needed to get the present for Nya, so Zane took me this afternoon to get hers, and - hey, you punks!" Lloyd shouted, catching Cole and Jay shaking their own presents, trying to guess what they were.

Jay grinned as Lloyd swiped his gift and replaced it carefully on the top of the pile. "I know what yours is, Cole," he said triumphantly.

Cole laughed. "Well, I know what yours is." He sat down on the bed again to pull his boots on, and Jay did the same.

Lloyd glared at them both, having restored the pile to its original form. He scooped the boxes up and shifted to his own sleeping quarters, shoving them underneath the bed. "Sheesh, I thought I could trust you guys."

"Why don't you just put them under the tree?" Cole asked.

"Well, we're going right now, so I thought there wouldn't be enough time," Lloyd huffed as he stuffed the gifts underneath his blanket.

"We _are_ going right now," Jay said. "But where's Zane? He should have been here by now. _Hey Zane!_" he yelled.

Zane came into the room, holding his hands to his ears. "No need to shout, I am right here," he said, wincing from the volume of Jay's voice. Jay stood up and scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"Whoops," he said.

"You said we are going to your parent's house, am I correct?" Zane asked. Jay nodded.

"Yeah. We're going right now, so you might want to get situated." Jay began climbing to the top bunk, where he slept. Zane watched him.

"What are you doing?" The Nindroid asked.

"I'm grabbing my present for mom and dad."

Zane looked worried. "A present? Were we supposed to get presents for the Walkers?"

Jay shook his head and laughed. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm getting them presents because they're my parents. But if you wanted to, you could give them something. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"Okay."

Cole lie down on his bed and threw the covers over himself. Kai saw that and laughed.

"Hey, Cole, what are you doing? We're going right now!"

"You guys are taking too long," Cole said, his voice muffled by the blanket. "So I'm sleeping while I wait."

Kai shook his head with an amused grin, setting the hairbrush down and unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

"I'm ready!" Lloyd pulled on his snow boots and stood up, flinging his arms into the air in a victory stance. His soaring hand went directly to Jay's face with a loud _smack_ as the Blue Ninja was climbing down the ladder that led to the top bunk. Lloyd recoiled immediately, slapping his hands to his mouth in shock.

"Oww!" Jay said.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Lloyd stammered. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to -"

"It's fine," Jay interrupted, fingering his nose and moaning. "But _man_, you got an iron hand, Lloyd."

Lloyd looked stunned and apologetic as Zane and Kai both burst out laughing.

"Are you sure?" the Green Ninja asked.

"I already said it's fine," Jay said. He smirked. "But if you really wanted to make it up to me, you could hand me that big blue box you have underneath your bed."

"Like heck I will," Lloyd said shortly. Jay shrugged and snatched his satchel, which was hanging on the bedpost. He stuffed the gifts for his parents inside.

Someone tapped on the door with light fingers. "Can I come in?" said a female voice - it was Nya.

"Ahh, no," Kai said quickly, and he hurriedly zipped up his jeans. Jay snickered.

"Okay, now you can," the Blue Ninja said. Nya opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, I set the course to the Junkyard," she said. "We should be there in about ten minutes. Anyone got anything they need to do in that time?"

"Me!" Lloyd said. "I need to get these presents under the tree - ah, wait, maybe not," he said, glancing at Jay dubiously. "I might need to keep them hidden until tomorrow, or who knows what will go wrong."

Jay stood up straight and put his hand on his heart. "I promise won't unwrap that gift until tomorrow," he said importantly. "Ninja's honor."

Lloyd faked a laugh. "You might not unwrap it as a Ninja, but as anything else you'd certainly open it as soon as touch it."

Jay rolled his eyes and heaved a dramatic sigh. "As your _friend_," he said, stressing the word, but still wearing a playful grin, "I solemnly swear that I shall not even touch that present until Christmas Day at ten o'clock in the morning. Happy now?"

Lloyd hesitated, then relented. "Sure. But I'd better not catch you putting one finger on that box until then." He carefully removed the pile of gifts from underneath his bed.

"Hurry go put them under the tree!" Jay urged. "We gotta go!"

"Relax Jay, we're not in a hurry," Nya said. She held the door open for Lloyd as he walked by with his armful of presents.

"Yes we are! We are in such a hurry it's not even funny!" Jay said.

"Try explaining that to Cole," Kai said. He jabbed a finger in the Ninja of Earth's direction. The black-haired teenager was asleep.

Jay moaned. "Let's try this again," he said, growling. He walked over to Cole's bed, leaned over as far as he could go, cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed as loud as he could, taking breaths in between each word. "_Cole! Wake! Up! And! Let's! Go! To! A! Freaking! Christmas! Party!_"

Cole shouted in surprise. Jay leaned back before his reflex punch could land true.

"Ahhh, shoot, Jay," Cole said. He groaned. "Don't _do_ that."

"Get your lazy butt out of your bed, then!" Jay said. He reached down and ripped the covers off of his leader. "Come on, get up!"

Cole shivered, but stayed put. "I'm tired and I'm trying to sleep, Jay, just let me be!"

"No! We're going!"

Cole sat up in bed and gave Jay a death glare. His face was deadly serious."Listen, zap-trap," he said poisonously. "I'm tired. It's Christmas Eve. I'm going to sleep. You are going to let me, or I will Spinjitzu your face off."

"Woah, woah, woah," Jay said, holding his hands up. "Okay, I'll let you sleep. But we're going to be there pretty quick here, you won't get much -"

"Give me the blanket." Cole snatched the covers from him and rolled over in bed again.

". . . time," Jay finished.

Jay, Kai, Nya and Zane all exchanged looks.

"Let's not let Cole stay up 'till three in the morning again," Kai suggested. Everyone nodded.

Lloyd came back into the room, doing a sort of parading waltz. "We're here! We're here!" he said, smiling.

Jay hollered. "Wahoo! We're here! We're here! Let's do this!" He, Lloyd and Nya all rushed out the door.

Kai poked Cole. "You're too late, sleepyhead," he said. Cole covered his head and moaned. "We're already there."

"I think I'll just sleep," Cole said groggily. "You guys go on without me. I'm too tired to be of much fun, anyways."

Ah. So he admitted it.

Jay stuck his head back in the room. "You two coming?" he said.

"Cole says he's staying here," Kai said.

Cole suddenly ripped off the covers and hopped out of bed, startling Kai. He was smiling brightly. "Nevermind, I'm coming. Let's go!"

Cole ran out the door, passing a bewildered Kai and a smug Jay as he went.

Kai gave Jay a curious look.

"Oh, he probably remembered cake," Jay said, chuckling. Kai rolled his eyes.

"You're right," he said, sighing. He walked out of the bedroom with Jay. "He probably did."

* * *

**Oh, Cole and his stupid cake.**

**Cole: She's just jealous. She wishes she could have the same love of cake that I do.**

**I had cake yesterday, so ha. ha. ha.**

**Cole: WHAAAAAAT?!**

**We ate it all. Sorry.**

**Cole: . . .**

**Kai: StoneByrd, I think he fainted. **

**O.o**


End file.
